Drowning in colors
by Lemon-Lord-pupycat
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 17 year old boy who works on hacking and assassinating, but what would happen if one day he gets a visit by a checkered face bastard? Arcobaleno27 -no Main parings(maybe)- Rated M for later chapters
1. CH 1

A brunette sighed as he closed his eyes, the world around him faded as he starred blankly through his eyelids. His fingertips running across the smooth surface of his desk as he took hold his laptop, opening it. His fingers scanned the keyboard as he typed his password and immediately logged into his network. To him, the mafia world was never merciful; always beating him silently as he lived through his treacherous life.

As of course he lived alone since he made that stupid yet dreadful mistake that led both his parents to sail the peaceful boat to death. Flashbacks from then played through his mind but it was distant as he was so little when that event happened. Shaking his head from those troubled thoughts, he skimmed through his applications as a projector played next to him, his fingers on the platform as he felt the words. After skimming through them all, he found nothing useful of them and logged off. Closing his laptop, he stood as he walked steadily to the fridge. His fingers felt the ingredients and he grabbed the jug of milk, walking toward the cabinet for cereal along with a bowl and spoon. The room turned cold as the fridge was open but he paid no mind to it.

The apartment complex was silent as he added the small ingredients in the bowl, leaving the cereal on the table while he placed the milk back, finally closing the door as he sat on the small stool in the apartment. His eyes scanned the room for anything but he sensed nothing. He chewed his late night snack as he drummed his fingers against the counter top. The need to do something routed his brain as goosebumps littered his skin, something was going to happen, he thought as he closed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

His voice echoed the apartment as he felt a presence in his apartment, his finger trembled against the spoon as his voice spoke loudly yet his voice was soft like silk. A sound of chuckling echoed the room, sending a shiver through Tsuna's spine, making him grit his teeth as he pointed the gun in the others direction when he pinpointed the others location. A man sat on the couch and starred at the young brunette, his eyes looked over the other and starred at caramel colored eyes, his outer iris decorated in a bright orange as it looked at him. _Interesting_ , the man thought as he rolled a pacifier in his palm.

Tsuna breathed deeply as he aimed the gun but found his intuition calming him, telling him the other was no harm unless provoked. Slowly he dropped the gun and licked his lips. "What do you want," He said firmly as the other took it more as a statement then a question.

He flinched as he found the presence in front of him and he clenched his fist. The other leaned closer toward the others face as he looked at widened eyes. "You are indeed qualified to fit _that_ roll."

"Why are you here?" Tsuna said as he narrowed his eyes at the man, his body shacking slightly as he felt something completely off, way off. His food forgotten as he felt something within him spark. The other just smirked as he noticed the other shiver. He tilted his hat as he rolled the pacifier on the table, the object moving toward Tsuna's hand. The brunette felt the object and questioned, ' _A pacifier_?'

"I'm here to gather the worlds strongest, **_I Prescelti Sette_**."

 _'The strongest seven, huh?_ ' Tsuna thought as he moved the pacifier forward, moving his hands back as he stirred his now soggy cereal with the spoon. " I Prescelti Sette," He said softly as he looked up at the other. The older nodded, "That's correct."

Tsuna frowned as he looked down, his brows furrowed as a sigh escaped his lips. Oh how he knew this wouldn't turn out well, he could feel it. "So i'll be with a group to do an assignment, am i right?" The other stayed silent and the apartment clock ticked slowly as they stayed where they are. "That will be for another time, but for now, i'd like you all to gather first." The man with the checkered hat took out a paper from his pocket and handed it to Tsuna, small dots were in the corner. The brunette took a hold of the paper and ran his thumb over the bumps.

"Go here, and you'll be able to meet your companions." With that, the man left and Tsuna sat in his apartment in the cold. Oh how he had a bad feeling about this.

A/N: This is a little test to see if i could do this so sorry if it turns bad or good later on. Anyways R&R! It helps! Also tell me what you think about it so far, I'll be updating soon.


	2. CH 2

The streets of Sicily, Italy were quiet at the most part since it was the middle of the night when Tsuna left his apartment. He was quite lucky it was close by or else he had to drive or fly elsewhere and he really didn't want to stress paying for anything late at night.

The stars stretched across the sky as they gleamed down at the quiet streets, the brunette ignored the little people that passed and walked off when some of the wretched men tried to hitch with him. His light caramel eyes looked around though it was black. Silently he cursed himself for that but shrugged it off mentally as he knew it was in the past. He pulled out the paper and ran his thumb on the edge, he was close to his destination. A bark of a dog was heard and he felt something against his leg, looking down he felt the K-9 rub against him, slowly he crouched and rubbed the dogs head. It's fluffy golden hair braking through his fingertips, he gave the retriever a kiss through his hand and stood, quickly walking off as he knew the group that would attend be mad at him. He felt stairs and slowly made his way up.

His fingertips touching the cold metal as he climbed up, the building had a light in front as pullers of checkers decorated it. Tsuna sighed as he felt his stomach turn as he hesitantly reached toward the door. He pulled open one of the double doors and slowly walked in, his hands on his side as tried to steady his breathing. 'What was this feeling?' He thought as he felt the aura throughout the building, finding it somewhat suffocating.

Finally he neared a table that was displayed in the middle of the room, the low conversations stopped as they turned to stare at the other. The brunette felt his hands sweaty as he neared the table, a shiver running through his spine as he felt as if he was about to throw up. Suddenly a man in a red long sleeve Cheongsam* with white silk pants.

"Hello my name is Fon," The man before Tsuna said as he bowed. The brunette nodded and outstretched his hand, "Nice to meet you, i'm Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna." The brunette noticed a tint in others voice and found it to be a mandarin accent and smiled as the other shook his hand. The other starred into Tsuna's caramel eyes and noticed them to be brighter with orange in the middle.

"If you don't mind me asking," The other said slowly as Tsuna nodded. Allowing the approval the other continued as he lifted the others chin up. "Are you blind?" The rest of the group looked at the brunette as he chuckled softly, a hand covered his mouth as he nodded. "Yes i am, I never knew someone would notice."

The younger of them all looked at the group slightly as he drifted his eyes back toward the taller man. A woman with dark blue hair snarled and muttered 'kids' under her breath. "I'm Lal Mirch, don't wear it out kid." She looked into those orange tinted eyes and found herself mesmerized in them, gritting her teeth she closed her eyes as she heard the response of the name Tsuna.

The whole table introduced their names as one of them asked for money while one was loud to tell his pride. Tsuna sat in the chair next to Fon and thanked the other for helping him sit. He shivered as felt the others look at him. "How did a shrimp like you walk over here without a cane of some sort?"

A male with purple hair asked as he rubbed his finger against his lip piercing. The man with green hair looked up from his studies as he was half interested to know as well. The group looked at the boy as he shrinked himself back from the stares. "I used a headphone a friend made. It scans the object in front of me and it sends waves to my brain as it displays the picture in my mind, I know it's weird but it's helped many times." He took out the small headphones in his ears and showed them before putting them back on. The scientist of the group hummed as he looked at the other, wondering who made it.

"But who invented it?" Fon said as he looked at Tsuna. Verde smirked to himself as he didn't need to speak up. The brunette shook his head and sighed. "I can't say since they are a little group and it'd be bad if someone can hear us, but their very close friends of mine." He looked down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs.

"How do you know their listening to us?" The man named Skull said as he leaned back on his chair. A male in a dark indigo colored cloak sneered at the other and continued to count their money. "Idiot," Lal said as she clenched her fist. "Don't you see the cameras in the corner on the rooms?! You are dense to not see them!"

The two bickered to themselves Tsuna smiled wearily, a Man with a fedora starred at him with narrow eyes. "What kind of person are you to be in the Mafia, You seem unfit to kill anybody. But then again, small things seem to have purposes."

Tsuna smiled softly as he brushed his bangs back, his hair bouncing from the movement. The room was quiet for a moment before Fon turned to stare at the younger of the group. "Like a small animal." The brunette sighed as he leaned against the table, crossing his arms to lay his head on them. "You remind me of a certain person. Though i can't see, i can tell you two are similar yet so different. "

The Chinese martial artist looked surprised at the other and frowned as he knew who the other was talking about. "You know... Hibari?"

The room grew silent as they starred at the two, knowing who the devilish skylark was. Though it wasn't as surprising that the brunette knew the Mafia but it was strange that the younger knew the disciplinary man. Tsuna nodded closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back up. "Yup, I usually help him with his jobs but i still hate it when he bites people to death."

"What jobs do you do?" Tsuna frowned and sighed for the nth time. He puffed his cheeks and looked down, "I find it unfair that i'm mostly talking about myself. What do _you_ guys do?"

The purple haired adult instantly sprang up in his chair and smiled brightly, "I'm the great immortal skull and i do awesome stunts- Gah!" The older male cried out as he was nearly shot by a sun flame bullet. "Shut up You stupid lackey. Your voice annoys me." The hitman who was usually quiet growled as he pushed his fedora up with his pistol. His dark coffee colored eyes narrowing at the stuntman, making the other flinch and shiver.

The others seemly starred at the two while Tsuna shivered at the Hitman's killer intent, coughing he broke the tension. "Now now Reborn, why don't you let skull finish? I'm sure one introduction won't hurt you." Lal smirked as the Raven growled but backed off as the Sky smiled at the other. The bluenette watched in amazement as the younger could calm the grouchy sun.

"As i said before, I'm an awesome stuntman and i do tricks! No matter how many times i fall and break bones i never die!" The other smiled as he laughed in his 'mighty' scene. The brunette flinched as he heard the others job and found himself worrying for the other since he did really dangerous stunts. Reborn looked at the younger from the corner of his eyes and frowned but then smirked, "Makes it better since a lackey is supposed to be tough. Screw up once and i'll make sure your dead."

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled as he glared at the other, giving a look that said 'be nice or else.' Reborn just huffed, shrugging even though the other couldn't see him. Fon chuckled as he covered his smile with his long sleeve, Lal smirked but inwardly frowned as she found Tsuna to be more distant. She saw that the brunette starred off into space as soon as Skull had started to talk along with the conversations from before.

With a sigh she crossed her arms, "I work for the COMSUBIN as for i'm the leader. If anyone of my students act up, i will personally deal with them." Her eyes narrowed as she thought of a certain someone but quickly blanked her mind as Fon spoke. "I am a Chinese martial artist, and i have taught a few moves to others but i don't do that anymore, sadly."

Tsuna hummed as he starred up at the roof, his ears perking as the others spoke one by one. "You must pay me money to find out what i do. But since you interest me in an odd way, i'll tell you. I'm an illusionist, anything else you need to know. you pay me."

Tsuna smiled wearily at the other as Verde pushed up his glasses. The green haired Arcobaleno frowning as he flipped the pages on his work. "I'm a scientist that uses anything for my work, that includes you all." The others glared at the other but the scientist shrugged it off as he continued to do his work, his papers covering his side of the table.

"And i'm the greatest Hitman in the world, don't push your luck with me." The raven frowned as he crossed his arms, huffing as he looked across the table as he starred at each one of his 'partners.' The room was quiet as they finished their introductions, Tsuna shifting uncomfortably as the tension between the others rose. He fumbled with his words as he tried to say his job but found himself tensing as he thought of their reactions.

"What's yours Tsunayoshi?"

The brunette blinked as he heard Fon speak to him, he bit his lip and shoved his hands into his jacket. "I'm a hacker and sometimes i assassinate."

The others looked at the brunette in surprise as they found out the other killed, Tsuna, noticing the stares; shivered. He frowned as he felt the others eyes him like some kind of weird animal, Suddenly Skull snorted and started to laugh. "Y-You, Killing! Don't make me laugh shrimp!" The purple haired stuntman laughed as Tsuna flinched visibly. His heart pounding against his chest as Skull's laughter echoed the room, making him panic inside.

"You idiot! What have i told you to not underestimate anyone! Hell, he may even be stronger than you!" Lal said as she felt her anger rise, for some odd reason she had an urge to defend the younger as she saw the brunette have a mental panic attack. She didn't pity the kid but she only felt that it was wrong that skull hurt the youngers growing ego. Now, she really wondered why she did what she did but the aura around the boy dropped as Skull laughed, and she was sure the others' could feel it too. Viper shivered slightly as the bright calming area turned dark as he heard skull laugh but was interrupted by Lal.

He looked from under his hood at Tsuna, seeing as the other flinch at the light humiliation. Suddenly he threw a couple of crumpled up papers at Skull and casted an illusion to the other. His scream echoed the room as he stood from his chair, falling back as he felt 'snakes' crawl over his body. Viper huffed and continued to count his tenth stack of cash, finding it great he had a lot from the jobs he did for others. Fon sighed as Skull continued to scream, Reborn sneering as he muttered 'stupid lackey' but closed his eyes as he wanted time to go faster.

Verde grunted as he looked at the imbeciles before him and glanced at the brunette who was looking at the fallen Arcobaleno. Finding it amusing the other cared for the cloud even though he was taunted by it. ' _Interesting,'_ he thought as he continued to look at the other.

Lal frowned but was slightly amused at what Viper had did, 'He deserved that.' She thought as her blue eyes continued to stare at the struggling Skull.

Reborn smirked as the brunette panicked, Oh how this was going to be a very interesting turn in events.

A/N: Whoop! I updated! I dislike school... but i need it to fix my writing. Sorry for my grammar mistakes, if i made any and thank you for the rate and reviews! I'm going to make the character progression slow, as you can see their not immediately liking Tsuna(well skull isn't) but the rest are still uncomfortable being in groups. So R&R! I'll try to make this story as interesting as possible but i apologize of it may turn crappy.

P.S. For those who are wondering about Tsuna's headphones. They look like the X-burner headphones, plus Tsuna can't actually see. Yes, he can see the outline of an object because of the headphones but it's blurry to him so he doesn't even know what the Arcobaleno fully look like since all he see is a blur(other than the height of the object.


	3. CH 3

It was cold, the feeling of water over him was overwhelming. The air was chill as it rippled against the water, creating a soft sound of drops. His fingers grew cold as he couldn't move his body, the sounds that displayed around him seemed distant. Were they real? Or were they fake? His body laid still as he floated in the abyss of the dark cavernous trench. The limbs were sewed together as he couldn't move. He wanted to badly scream 'help!' But he couldn't.

Suddenly he felt pressure in his upper torso, his mouth opened as he let out a silent scream but only Bubbles formed as he cracked his eyes open, wanting to see what was around him. Then he saw a bright beautiful orange light came closer to him as he felt something wrap him in a chokehold. His limbs were cut loose from the ties as he struggled to breathe. The action caused Tears to form at the corner of his eyes as he kicked his feet back and forth. The light got brighter, as he reached his hand toward it until he felt his vision blur.

The shadow that kept him in a chokehold slowly removed itself and slowly he slipped from the grasp. His entire facade cascaded into the darkness. Then a ringing sound echoed the abyss, the sound of chimes coursed through his ears as his body laid limp. Then he felt warm, summer breeze envelope him. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw the once far away light, closer. The pacifier grew brighter as a ribbon dispersed from it and slowly made its way around Tsuna's neck.

The brunette gasped softly as he felt the heat almost burn him, the ribbon swayed along with his hair as he felt as if he was in water. His eyes opened wider as he looked around, the light from the pacifier giving him the ability to see in the dark. The water, or so he thought, felt calming against his fingertips as he moved around slowly. His head moving left and right as his fluffy hair swayed with the current.

Then a soft voice called to him from his right and he looked over his shoulder, a soft red light shone brightly and he looked around before diving into the abyss deeper. His fingers traced over a dragon as he looked up at the buried temple. The red grew brighter as he traced the curves of the dragon, the golden cresses took his breath away as he almost believed that the statue could move on its own.

Looking up, he floated forward as his bare feet touched the soft cemented steps. His shorts going higher up on his thighs as he jumped step to step. His eyes blinked as he starred at the gold implanted door in front of him. Gulping, he reached a hand out and touched the door. Then a bright red light enveloped him.

"Ahh!" Tsuna yelped as he fell off his bed. His hands- no, body shook as he crawled on his hands and knees. The cold wooden floor sent chills down his spine as he reached for the savana* and pulled himself up as the cloth ran through his fingertips. His eyes were open as they shook for calmness. "No," he said to himself as he laid his head on the bed, his arms spread out in front of him.

Quickly he looked around and found it dark, no outline, no nothing except the shadow of the white moonlight hitting the left side of his face. "What-" he started as he slowly stood up, his legs shook as he tried to balance himself from the entangled bedsheets. His fingers stretched out as he wished he could see them but he couldn't, he was still blind.

"How-" he was about to question himself until he heard the doorbell ring. His eyebrows scrunched together as he wondered who'd be awake in such a ungodly hour. Slowly he walked forward and slipped on his slippers that he'd always kept be his bookshelf. The soft patter of the fabric hitting the wooden floor and tile echoed the empty space of the apartment complex.

Ding.

Tsuna sighed as he heard his doorbell again and muttered an I'm coming. His hand grasped the handle and he turned to open it until he felt an awkward presence. Licking his lips he opened his mouth as his fingers shook, "who is it?" He called out softly but his words held ground as it could pose to a sign of a threat if anything were to happened.

"Mail," an unknown voice said. Tsuna felt his heart pound loudly against his chest as he slowly opened the door. He gasped loudly as a letter was thrown at him and wind blew across him, the hallway was quiet. No one was out as he blinked repeatedly, his fingers clutched the envelope in a shocking manner but he just slowly closed the door and sighed loudly as today was getting weirder. First was the weird creepy yet realistic dream, then an unknown mailman came to his door and rudely threw his mail at him.

Tsuna knew very well that was not his mailman but his intuition bugged him to open the door. "I wonder where that man went," he said to himself as he walked across the living room. He felt against the cushiony fabric and sighed as he shivered from the cold. His fingertips traced the envelope and found a stamp that was melted into the back, his index finger traced the 'T' that was shown and slowly he opened the envelope.

His eyes were dark as the moon shone through the wide open glass window. When he pulled out the paper from the inside, he frowned. The small dots in the corner said 'this information should be used wisely and not to be spread to any other contacts until further notice.' His brow lifted as he opened the letter, the familiar signature caught his attention.

"A meeting? Again?" Tsuna said out loud and jumped when he heard a plate fall from the kitchen. His fingers shook as he clutched the piece of paper, his thumb running over the bumps to calm him down. A sigh escaped his lips as he ran a hand through his hair, his fingers dug through the knotted locks. Bitting his lip, he stood and place the letter on the coffee table, then walking back toward his room as he needed a shower to cool off. His muscles were tense and it was just the beginning of the day.

His slippers felt soft against his feet as he walked over to his drawer, his hands roaming over the knobs as he had them decorated to fit under shirts, pants, etc... Grabbing a random set of clothes, he laid them on the bed and slowly took off his clothes. His shirt came off first and he winced when he felt the fabric run over a few scars. He pursed his lips and took of the rest of his clothes, also wincing when he ran his hand over old bruises. Sighing, he walked into the rest room and ran his hands over his collarbone and shoulders.

Stepping over the bar, he sat down in the tub and turned the water on, making sure to switch it to lukewarm. His body relaxed as he plugged the drain, and sat back, the coldness of the tub making him shiver.

"I have a meeting tomorrow-" he said softly, a frown making its way onto his face. His mind played back the memories of the first meeting, making him flinch. He wormed his body lower into the water since a few minutes passed by and the lukewarm water was up to his chest. Leaning forward, he turned off the faucet and grabbed the shampoo from the side. He squeezed the top and placed the bottle next to him. His Slender fingers messaged itself into his scalp.

"I wonder what we'll do.."

 _A/N: I'm sorry! I haven't updated in a long time and this update might not meet your standards but I apologize! I was meaning to update sooner but I had a bit of writers block and now I'm back! So in the next chapter, Tsuna and the rest of the Arcobaleno are going on their first ever secret mission! (The chapter will be longer) Can't say the details but it might involve overprotective!arcobalenos. So to cut this authors note short- excuse my mistakes, R &R! -_

 _P.S I'm sorry if this sounds like a filler, it was the only way to make my mind run._


	4. CH 4

Sorry if this is confusing! If you have questions after, please let me know!

* * *

His breath grew ragged as he ran faster. The wind blowing softly against his skin, making his hair sway and Goosebumps appear. The streets he ran on were crowded and he dreaded sleeping in late. He would've woken up sooner but for an odd reason, his alarm was unplugged. Also, since he had the weird dream from the other day, he was scared. He was scared to dream since he hated the thought of having another nightmare but the worst thing about it was that it all seemed so real. The feeling of unlocking secrets that aren't meant to be touched overwhelmed him as he knew better. He knew that he wouldn't let himself fall for such foolishness.

Shaking his head from the evil and dirty thoughts. He continued onward with his run as he was racing against time. Many others looked back at him as he ran through the crowded streets of Italy. His soft voice echoing his pardon as his body collided with a few bodies, sometimes people would holler but he couldn't stop. Breathing in, he pulled out the piece of paper that held the meeting place, His feet momentarily skipping a step. His fingers shook as he ran his thumb over the familiar bumps, making him sigh in relief. The once bright orange caramel eyes were now chocolate caramel as he'd forgot to put on his contacts, silently he cursed himself for being so stupid to forget such an important thing. This meant that he couldn't see anything, no outline, no nothing.

All he had to do now was trust his natural instincts to guide him in the right path and make sure he wouldn't screw up and fall out of place. Blinking, he winced as sweat dripped down his forehead and to his chin. The voices around him grew louder as he was in one of the city parts of Italy but he ignored the people that tried to sell things and moved onward. His jacket flapped behind him as he made a swift turn. The black worn out converse covered his burning feet as his legs were secure by a thin fabric of blue jeans, that in which, hugged his lithe frame delicately.

Suddenly he skidded against the pavement as he took a moment to rest, his legs burning from the long run. Letting out a exasperated sigh, he let himself breath In and out his chest moving quickly, soft pants escaped his mouth as he should've known better than to almost over exert himself. The sound of thunder clasping made him groan out loud.

 _Shit_

He thought to himself as he was about to be drenched if he didn't hurry. The clouds slowly clustered together to form a rain cloud. Turning his head in every direction, he felt the presence of body heat and he focused to make sure that path he was about to run through was right. Closing his eyes he scrunched his eyebrows and let his body relax, his senses reaching far and wide as he tried to catch the familiar deadly aura of his companions. That was the thing, the only thing he'd ever like about being blind. His senses were and are high and that led him to be sensitive to being touched, where being whispered to would make him shiver and sometimes cry in pain. To him the sound waves around him were like speakers put on high, it made him cringe but then again, it was good since it helped finding enemies and codes if someone whispered them along to one another.

Running a hand through his slightly tangled hair, his eyes slowly opened and he ignored the people that momentarily stopped and stared at him. Their questioning eyes felt like bee stings but he tried his best to ignore it as he was used to being stared at weirdly. Taking a deep breath he started to jog as he held onto the intense aura he'd found. Turning his body, he ran to his left as he felt drops of rain hit against his skin. He really had to hurry or else everyone would be mad at him and scorn him for being so late. And what made it worst was that he was going to become an Arcobaleno, a title that was supposedly high in authorities.

After he had ran into the right direction, he felt the aura from before darken and suddenly he wished he really had his headphones and contacts. A familiar feeling pitted in his stomach as he knew he was going to need as much help as he could for the mission that awaited him. Suddenly a voice echoed through his thoughts and he turned around, his hair blowing gently against the wind and raindrops seems to grow heavier.

"Where the hell is that stupid lackey and kid?"

Tsuna jumped and quickly ran up the short hill, the rocks digging into his shoes, the points making his feet hurt. Breathing out, the brunette sighed to himself as he outstretched his arms to feel for the building. His mind running as he tried to find what to say to the group, for example, how in the world is he going to explain that he forgot his headphone and contacts? They would pretty much laugh out at him and say how stupid he was to do such thing. Plus, they'd ask why he'd left the most important thing to him at his condo.

With a sigh, Tsuna continued onward and slowly yet steadily walked around the building. His fingertips brushed against the wood of the meeting place but he figured the place was a cabin. The thought of being yelled at made Tsuna cringe, making him momentarily stop but quickly he shook his head. His shoes dug into the earth, making mud splatter on his ankles, the jacket that hung on his shoulders blew with the gentle yet crushing wind.

He needed to quit dillydallying and hurry. He was surprised how long the building was and that he wasn't already inside in the dry warmth instead of the freezing chill rain. Then a gasped escaped his lips as he felt his hands grab midair and quickly he composed himself, his mind racing. The muffled voices that sounded from the inside grew louder as he ran straight, his legs almost entangling themselves among one another.

Letting out a small cry, Tsuna ran up the stairs, his fingers gripping the rail as he almost tripped again. Oh how he hated this slow ass day.

"Tsunayoshi?"

The brunette jumped and turned his head around, trying to find the voice and almost helped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly blinked his eyes and tilted his head, sweat dripping down his face as he felt his heart pick up. Licking his lips, he responded. "Yes?" His voice quivering as he felt himself calm as he remembered the voice. Only to lose it the next second as yelling from the inside made him panic. Suddenly he felt the hand on his shoulder tighten, worry crossing the other being.

"Are you alright?"

There it was, the familiar accent and soft voice that Tsuna felt calming. Matter the occasion, Tsuna would always feel safe around the other as the man before him was so kind and accepting. Letting out a loud sigh, Tsuna just nodded and smiled wearily. His face looked uncertain and no one could really blame him, he was about to go on a mission to where he could either come back dead or alive and while being completely be humiliated.

He still stood there, his eyes staring but he couldn't see crap. Slowly he spoke, his voice cracking for a second. "No... I'm fine." His fingers shook for no reason, his breath becoming uneven. His whole body started shaking but snapped out of it when he felt arms wrap around him. Why? He didn't know. Well, he didn't know most things since his mind was currently in a haze that wouldn't seem to drift away. But before he could speak up to the other again, he was interrupted by a loud yell and a scream. Tsuna flinched, as he hated yelling, and quickly latched onto the other. His slim fingers gripped the red sleeve tightly as he felt his head pound. The other noticed the distress and kneeled before the other, taking Tsuna's hands into his own.

"Breath."

One word was spoken and Tsuna just closed his caramel eyes and breathed in deeply, not noticing the rest of the group coming inside of the cabin. He hated this, he hated being weak minded since he's dealt with situations a 17 year old shouldn't have been in. After he breathed out and nodded when Fong ran a hand through his hair in attempt to calm the other. The other, mainly the female, looked at the older with a raised brow and a firm lip. Her posture gave her authority that could send someone running for miles but the man with Tsuna just ignored it and let his soothing yet calming aura wash over them.

"I-I'm fine now Fong, thank you." A smile was given and the younger turned over to the group, ignoring the hardening stares as he almost had a mental breakdown. Quickly shaking it off, he walked up the stairs and walked inside the cabin. Everyone else just stood back and slowly went in as they felt an overwhelming pressure from the young brunette.

"I don't understand. How can all of us fit in the ventilation shaft without making too much noise? Either that's that or more of us are going to split up."

The sentence rang through the musty air. Everyone's breaths grew quiet as if someone could drop a pin. Tsuna squirmed under the uncomfortable tension and was about to speak but the words caught in his throat. His wide caramel eyes stared at the darkness before him, oh how he wished he could see so he could figure out what was wrong. He badly wanted to speak up but something inside him begged him not to, why? He'll never know as for he'd always thought it was intuition.

Though, that can't be it, right? Tsuna has only heard of 'trust my gut' or 'I have keen intuition.' Stupid he thought to himself as his teeth marked his pink yet plumped bottom lip. The hairs in his neck stood out as he really wanted to tell everyone that the mission will go fine, even though the original plan was a bit... Off. Tsuna still knew that the group before him was indeed powerful. The waves of their flames hit him from his six sense, making him flinch whenever they yelled at one another.

The brunette shook slightly and gripped his hands tightly, his eyes twitching but it went unnoticeable. Breathing in and out, he then ran a hand through his hair, the locks tangled softly from not being brushed though he gladly thanked the heavens that it wasn't knotted. "Tch, you idiots wouldn't know anything. We won't all go into the ventilation shaft since if we did, that'll blow our cover and we'll most likely be held hostage. Either that or we'll be tortured to death so they can find out who's sent us."

The only female in the room grunted when she finished her sentence. Her appearance was changed from her normal skirt and was replaced with khaki pants since doing a mission with a skirt sounded like a bad idea. Her dark blue hair was tucked under her cap and the rest just stood beside her while a map was placed before all of them. The whole building they were infiltrating was documented into the paper along with information that Checker-face had labeled for them. The strange man knew it was their first mission and gave them simple details that'll be useful for them but Tsuna knew that the man would stop giving out help as soon as they got the gist of missions. Though, it was strange that the man that led them to meet helped them. But, Tsuna paid no mind to it as he knew what the other was doing, he was slowly gaining their trust by doing whatever he did.

Tsuna wasn't stupid, he knew how the system of the mafia works and how brutally it functions. You can't get a simple job offer and then freely get paid without some type of trick. No, whomever did that was stupid and others will simply freeload off the other. That's not how the mafia works, the mafia is a system that is very complicated, this leads to many dying and abandoning any ties they have with pure aged people. The brunette knew this since he's lost people important to him by the fucking mafia. But he knew to not get strayed with ties, after all, relationships are a fickle thing.

"You've been quiet lately."

The younger of the group flinched and quickly sighed in relief as he found himself in front of Fong. The older man simply gazed at him with worried eyes as the others bickered among one another. Reborn glared at Skull who spoke against him and Lal was almost tempted to punch the purple freak for asking stupid questions. Verde was simply looking at his work and sometimes glanced at the blueprint with questioning eyes. And Viper simply just sat on one of the chairs and counted the leftover money from his expenses.

Tsuna just shook his head as his senses tingling from the aura of the others, his arms waving layers of Goosebumps. He slowly opened his mouth and then closed it, his mouth forming into a thin line. His light brown eyes glistened with the lighting but that was it. Fong just raised a brow and clutched his sleeve as he knew something was bothering the brunette though the other was just playing it off like it was nothing.

"Tsuna-"

Fong was cut off as Skull let out a scream, his body being flung across the room. Tsuna just stared wide eyed to where he though Skull had been thrown and felt his heart quicken as he rushed over to make sure the other was okay. Reborn just scoffed and turned around, his eyes wandering back to the brunette once in awhile. The brunette, who was kneeling before the stunt man, was about to panic even more when he heard a painful groan but was cut off by the man on the floor. The amethyst-hair-colored stunt man looked up at the brunette and put a hand on the others arm. The older looking to the others chocolate caramel eyes and notices they seem to be less brighter than usual. Knowing this, it confused him greatly as he didn't know why and how come the others didn't notice.

Biting his lip, he finally realized why no one seemed to pay attention to the sky. They were busy worrying over the mission that was about to take place after they've gone over the plan that they didn't know the sky that was supposed to lead them was disabled. Scrunching his eyebrows, Skull just mumbled an apology- which was out of context- leading to the other to blink in surprised. Tsuna just blushed and quickly shook his hands while the other got up. "You don't have to apologize! It wasn't your fault-"

"You can't see without those context lenses. So how would you know? In fact, just you being here alone is dragging us down."

That sentence left Tsuna in silence and in a trembling mess. His body shook as he knew why the other said that, he was weak after all. He still couldn't take a joke or taunt about his disability without wanting to run off and cry. His fingers shook as he slowly walked over to the entrance door. His body moving slow motion as he walked outside, ignoring the call from Fong. Skull was right, though he didn't say much, he was right. He was a liability that would drag the whole team down. Hell, he was seventeen. He was in a room with a bunch of older and skillful Hitman. But then there was him, a loner, an orphan, a useless waste.

He just wanted to- his thoughts were cut off when he heard a scream and a yell that soon followed. The brunette blinked away his forming tears and grimaced when he heard pleads of mercy. 'Just what is going on in there?' He thought as he slowly walked back over to the door and away from the porch. Tsuna shrieked as he felt the door slam open and throwing of a body, the pebbles from beneath the stairs rumbled at the impact. Slowly, he placed a hand over his mouth and shook as he didn't know what to do. He couldn't see, which meant he couldn't help. In all due respect, this meant he was utterly useless and he hates sounding so depressing but over the years he coped with himself.

"You stupid idiot! What have we told you about upsetting our Sky?!"

 _Lal_ , Tsuna thought as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. The tension between the soon-to-be Arcobaleno was strong and it made him fell faint. He couldn't control the aura and simply collapsed on the floor with his hands on his head. The brunette never felt hands take hold of him or the yelling of his name. And surprisingly, Fong wasn't the only one yelling his name, Lal too had been screaming brat and brat over and over again.

Tsuna couldn't grasp onto the remaining fragment of reality and soon slipped into slumber.

"Our plan is simple, we go into enemy territory stealthily and disassemble the cameras and replace them with illusions."

Viper 'Tch'ed and turned his head as he didn't want to do any work. He just wanted to stay seated or go back to his home to count the money he's earned for the week. Frowning, he looked over to the bench and stared at his sky. A towel was placed of their head to tone down the fever. None of them knew why the other fainted out of context but they knew to keep moving forward as they had twenty four hours left to complete the job Checker-face had given them. The mysterious masked man gave no real identification to them since their first meeting so they knew not to trust the older male. They all knew not to trust anyone in the Mafia, even their piers since bondage was a very fickle thing. After all, having ties with anybody can drag you down.

A quiet groan echoed the room along with the shuffling of clothes. Chocolate caramel eyes opened with a glaze, making them foggy yet oh so bright. The taste of metal filled their mouth as they wanted to say something but decided against it since they were too weak to even move a single muscle. A cry escaped his lips as he struggling to sit up, his vision black as they hated it.

Then he felt someone beside him grab his arm and level his back. Their warm hands made him sigh as he wished he knew what was going on. He didn't know what had a happen other than that he passed out from the sensitivity of flame use. Tsuna rubbed his eyes as the towel that was previously on his forehead landed on the floor with a soft splat. Water dripped from under it as the brunette then moved his hands to rub his temples.

'Fuck.'

He thought as he gripped the others arm. His fingers caressed the silk like material, making his skin stick to it. Brown fluffy hair moved with each breath and the shirt he had wore was bunched up against his shoulders, showing part of his stomach. A tired whine escaped his lips as he felt the hand on his back go up and message his neck. His mouth puckering as he closed his eyes, the darkness was wanting. Wanting him to fall deep into it but he didn't let himself go that far. No, Tsuna still had some sanity within him and restrained himself from falling any lower than he was now.

"Are you alright, Tsunayoshi?"

The brunette slowly nodded before opening his eyes. The light from the room was dim but it shone on the darkness that held Tsuna tightly. His body ached for no reason and Tsuna leaned his head against the others shoulder, his head pounding quickly. Sweat trickled down his supple skin and made his complexion lighter. Slowly he spoke, and his gentle tone cracked.

"I... I'm fine, it's just that..."

The person next to him looked at the younger and sighed, their Sky was really troublesome.

"Just what."

A new voice rose up and Tsuna shivered at the deep and darkening tone. Goosebumps littered his skin as he rubbed his arm. His nails clawing at the skin softly but Tsuna still hissed. Bitting his lip, Tsuna looked to his left and wondered if the voice came from there.

"Um... Well, uh, It's just that I'm a bit sensitive to flame activity."

Tsuna paused for a moment and closed his eyes before running a hand through his hair.

"Whenever there's a flame user, depending how strong they are, i feel them. So whenever a strong flame user feels adrenaline, i feel the waves of it and... it's a bit overwhelming."

The room was silent for a moment before Fong spoke. His grip on Tsuna's arm grew tighter and he leaned down and looked the other in the eyes, despite knowing the other couldn't see him. His eyes quickly scanned the room and noticed something flash within everyone's eyes.

"Is that why you fainted?"

The brunette weakly nodded and the whole group knew they had to change something within the forming 'team.' But Tsuna didn't want to trouble any of them and turned to Fong and the rest of the group. His hands entangled within one another and quickly he twiddled his thumbs before speaking.

"But um, you all don't have to worry about it. It's just that, that was the first time I've felt such flame pressure and i guess my body couldn't handle it so it shut down. Plus, i- i don't want to slow anyone down!"

Tsuna's face grew red as he pulled down his jacket sleeve and fiddled with them. His eyes glinting a soft orange and caramel, making the others just stare deeply into his eyes; getting lost within them. The younger blinked as he felt the stares and shifted his legs before turning to his right and grabbing Fon's hand.

"We should get going. A great amount of time has passed and Mr. Checker-face only gave us a limited time to complete the mission."

Tsuna slowly stood up and pulled the other with him. The brunette flinched when he felt something by his foot and noticed one of the chairs was in front of him. All he hoped for was for the mission would go well.

Tsuna sighed as he sat in the backseat of a Maserati Quattroporte, the others rode in separate cars and Tsuna had been paired up with Reborn and Fong as they seemed to want to watch over him carefully. Though, Tsuna didn't really understand that or why. With a grunt, Tsuna crossed his arms and leaned back against his seat. The smell of leather filled his senses as the air hit his face, making his hair blow gently with the wind. The brunette shivered and curled himself up more and closed his eyes and laid his head against the crook of the head rest and the side of the car. Slowly he closed his eyes as he felt each and everyone's flame wavelength. They were beautifully peaceful but he knew that one simple mistake can rile them up. That's why it's his job to protect them and keep them in order no matter what. It was his job as a sky, even if it meant risking his life to complete strangers.

He woke up to a jerk of the car and quickly sat up but quietly groaned as he felt his face heat up and his head ache. Slowly he rubbed his temples and then moved his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it, his back aching from having to be in a certain position for the longest. Tsuna blinked as he let his body relaxed and felt the area, his eyes closing in the process. Heaving a sigh, he felt the flames of his partners, well, mostly acquaintances since some still didn't have any trust in him but they continued to care for him in their own way. Tsuna knew that they've barely met but after him passing out, they've all tried to contain their arguments, despite him saying not to worry about it, and tried to be civilized but one way or another; they still argued. The brunette then silently gasped as he felt his body tense up, the air around him grow tense as he felt something inhumane. Just what the hell is going on?

He'd felt multiple flames aside from his groups but noticed those flames to be sinister and tormented. Something great was just around the corner and he was scared to find out what it was but knew deep inside, he had to encounter it; even though he greatly feared un-pure flames. Tsuna was woken from his thoughts when he felt the car stop and the doors in the passenger and drivers side open. His door was then opened and he almost fell to the ground from leaning on the door. He quickly composed himself and stepped out of the car, his shoes crunching the bits of dirt. The brunette just smiled warily as he still felt the among of pressured flames but he tried his best to compose himself, he didn't want to worry or drag the others down from their position any further. So he took the pain of the flames and continued to walk to where he was told.

The rest of the group soon came and told each other the plan to infiltrate the base. Soon after they all spread apart and went inside through different stations and openings they could find. Tsuna was left confused but was relieved when he was paired up with Fon and Reborn. AT least he knew how they acted, even though Reborn could be a bit... well, overwhelming with his emotions that he hides. With a sigh, Tsuna brushed his hair back and suddenly missed the feel of his headphones. They've always gave him comfort but now they were gone and his world was black again without guidance, without a single soul insight. A hand gripped his arm and he jumped and looked back, his eyes facing nothing but the other two knew he was staring into space. Tsuna wasn't looking at Fon or Reborn like Fon had wished.

"Tsuna, are you alright?"

The brunette then turned his head to the voice and nodded, his eyes wondering in and out.

"I-I'm fine, let's just get this mission over with."

Silence filled he air and Tsuna cringed as he felt a heated stare. He knew Reborn was looking at him but he just continued to look down as if the dirt underneath them was more interesting than the two in front of him. Just as Tsuna was about to say something, Reborn interrupted and grabbed the brunettes arm.

"We need to hurry or _else_ we'll be the only ones left that didn't fulfill their mission."

Reborn's deep voice rang through Tsuna's ears as he felt fon grip his other arm. The two then led him to the secret passage like a kid and made the ravenette go first then Tsuna and lest was Fon. The two men then secured the area and pulled Tsuna through the different tunnels. Tsuna gulped as he'd heard the mission and was scared to do so. The mission they're doing was to infiltrate the Carasano Famiglia, download the document for nuclear and war zones, and dispose of their leader and subordinates. He didn't know why Checker-Face wanted that but none of them question as each of them would receive a award of they completed it under the designated time. Verde apparently had a time going to keep track of how long they had left and the rest were grateful for that but knew the reason they co-operated was for the ranking and treasures.

A silent gasp left Tsuna still as he leaned against the wall. The two were ahead speaking of were to go, well, mostly the Chinese martial artist telling the other and calmly handled the irritated sun. None of them noticed the fallen sky but Tsuna was okay with that, it was the intense flames he felt that he couldn't handle. He couldn't handle the raging and disrupted flame, no, it hurt him like needle were pricking all over his body. The men still continued to talk as they needed to find the boss. Idiots, Tsuna thought as he clawed the wall by his side. They were currently underneath the mansion of the Carasano Famiglia in the underground tunnels that Viper had found with the use of his Thoughtography since the illusionist found one of the men located under and used that to his advantage.

His mouth opened to speak out loud but his voice failed him. He was in pain and he couldn't even get up. Then the pain stopped and Tsuna scrunched his eyebrows as he wondered why and let his mind and body wonder. He then felt his groups flames as they fought against the members of the enemy famiglia. This gave him a chance to stand up and his legs felt like jelly when he tried to move them so he gulped and spoke softly.

"The...The boss is-"

He fell forward and was caught by his upper arms. A sigh rang through his ears as he felt one of the hands drop down and hold him by the waist.

"Honestly, it's the first mission and you're already down. _Idiota_."

Tsuna gulped and shook his head as he felt the Carasano's boss flames. He felt as if he could breathe better and spoke to the Hitman and Martial artist in front of him.

"The- um, the boss is near. I-I can feel his flames and he shouldn't be too far from us if we go up."

The three then stood still and Tsuna just shifted his legs and lightly pushed away from the older male but found himself stuck. He tried again and scrunched his eyes brows and tilted his head up to the hitman and spoke. His fingers shaking as he needed to be released.

"C-could you please let me go?"

Arms that were wrapped around him slowly moved away as the male felt his entire weight collapse on himself. He reaches out to the closest object and sighed when he felt the silky cloth of Fons uniform. He rightly gripped into the others arm and blinked when he felt his hair get in the way and brushed the strands to the side. He looked up and let his eyes close as he focused on the enemies boss and winced as he felt the presence near. Tsuna could feel the aura of the victim and walked forward slowly, his legs felt light but he continued onward. He lightly pulled Fon along and stopped when he felt himself in a two way passage. His eyes blared orange for a moment as he pointed to the right. His turned to the direction of the two men and pointed out.

"To the right is where the tunnel leads to, I will point out the passages but I warn you that there are others waiting for us since the others have already started to battle the enemy. From when we came here the time remaining is about twenty two hours left since the drive was almost an hour and such."

"We need to move fast then, there are at least over a hundred subordinates and the boss is the main objective as well as those documents our 'boss' needs."

Tsuna nodded to Reborn and gulped as he was pulled down the murky tunnel, the smell of dried sink water made him feel light headed but he ignored it and ran with the two men as fast as he could. Despite his headache and the pressuring for of the flame. He also argued when the martial artist told him if they needed to stop but he said no. After all Tsuna couldn't afford his team to lose their fist mission, if they did so then that'd mean they were weak and he couldn't have that. No, just making the others worry about him was dragging them down enough already, he couldn't have his team fall deeper than they were at right now. But he overlooked the fact that his team was full of Hitman and trained professionals. They were specialized for any type of situation that comes their way. Though to Tsuna, they were just normal people he needed to become friends with. They were his future family.

The brunette was too focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice they were hiding behind a narrow wall. He almost yelped in surprise but a hand covered his mouth as he was between the two men and wall. He felt a broad back in front of him and frowned when the hand leave his mouth. He was about to ask what was going on but flinched when he heard muffled gunshots. His body stood still as a hand wrapped around his shoulder and a warm embrace suffocated him.

"Let's go."

 _Reborn_ , Tsuna thought as he was pulled from the small enclosed space. The smell of blood lingered throughout the air, overwhelming Tsuna. The metallic scent made him gag but he was quickly ushered to the end of the hallway before it could get to him. He then felt a hand on his forehead and exhaled deeply when he heard Fon's calming voice. The Hitman beside them then looked at the small brunette and sighed. He knew the young male wouldn't survive in the dark world much longer if he couldn't handle a single whiff of blood. But that's what the rainbow was for, to enlighten the sky away from the darkness. That was their job as the sky's guardians. To protect and cover, even if it meant staining their colors.

Reborn narrowed his eyes as he let his thoughts linger on that statement. The colors could become tainted but it was the sky that shone brightly away, overlooking their flaws and accepting who they are no matter what. Even if the sky too turned dark, the rainbow was responsible for bringing them back. Bringing them back to the comforting moment.

"All we need is to dispose of the boss, right Reborn?"

Fon stared off into the darkened corridors, the lights from the ceiling shook as an explosion rippled through the building. The group knew that somewhere the boss stayed hidden away from the hectic battle and may have a few men with them. The young martial artist breathed deeply and ushered Tsuna to follow him as they went more ahead.

Sweat trickled down Tsuna's cheek as he felt the pain grow more and more, the feeling of apprehension grew stronger as they turned corridors until it stopped. The brunette halted in his place, alerting the two fighters, and quickly looked around as he felt himself become cold.

"Someone's near-"

Tsuna was then pushed back as they heard clapping, Fon and Reborn both stood in front of him in a protective manor. The brunette couldn't help but flinch when he heard a dark chuckle and looked up once he felt the others tense up. His eyebrows scrunched together at the unfamiliar voice but stayed behind nothingless to be safe from harm.

"Bravo! You've managed to completely sabotage my future plans and now all of my henchmen are dead... Dead! I just wanna know whose the leader behind this beautiful plan. I mean, I know it's not those guys up there. They're already beaten down by me once they said they'll never tell but I also guess it's not you two either."

The man spoke with a sinister smile as he waved his gun around. But he momentarily stopped talking and smirked once he saw the two men before him covering someone.

"Oh and what's this? It seems that those fallen comrades of yours were protecting a piece of—child?"

Tsuna flinched once heard the name taunt and moved back as an instinct.

"The child seems afraid, oh what a delight! How on earth can this _child_ even be in the mafia?"

The man then quirked an eyebrow and chuckled darkly. His dark blue eyes watching as the brunette shook in fear but he also noticed the other two fighters sneer at him in disgust for the older male made their Sky tremble.

" well it seems this child's guard dogs are a bit rough, you should really learn how to train them better."

After the man said this, he quickly whipped out a pistol and aimed it at Tsuna, who tensed as he felt the air grow dim. But before the man could even pull the trigger, a(n) arm grabbed his and his whole body felt paralyzed. Fon glared at the man and twisted the others arm before spiking at the joint behind the neck, making the other fall like a broken puppet.

Tsuna just gulped as he didn't know what happened, at one point he felt himself grow breathless from the flame radiation but now it was all gone. The brunette was too busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice a hand was placed against his forehead.

"Are you okay?"

The brunette gulped as he felt himself grow tired as all of the stress left his body. Goosebumps littered his skin as he heard the other repeat the question again. His mind was now dizzy.

"Y-yeah i'm fine. What about the others, are they okay?"

Tsuna lastly remembered what the man said about how he 'beat them down.'

"They're fine, the man was lying to make you feel more panicked but you have to remember that we are elites, trained fighters, we are not weak and We can't be taken down easily stupid-Tsuna."

The brunette just sputtered as he tried to defend himself by saying he never called any of them that. Reborn just smiled as Fon came into view, the man tied up in the corner; knocked out. They really did have an interesting Sky.


	5. CH 5

He felt something move against his nose as a cool breeze passed by. His body shivered and unconsciously curled itself into a ball in attempt to keep warm but it was no avail. The cool weather then alarmed him and he awoke in a rush. When he sat up his mind spun in a whirl, making him tumble back onto the ground but before he could slam back onto the earth, a strong convulsive wind coursed throughout the air and lightly picked him up.

His eyes were now wide open in alarm and he looked around slowly and found himself in front of a small wooden cottage. The smell of pine needles wafted throughout the air as he slowly brought himself on his hands and knees before standing up fully. His legs quaked underneath his weight but he stabled himself before slowly walking forward. The sound of water rushing alerted him and he looked around and found a small river beside him, the alertness of his senses fully awoke and he wondered where he was or how he could've even ended up there. Gulping he walked toward the cottage and blinked once he noticed the wind chimes moving along with the soft breeze, the clanks made Tsuna stare in wonder as he knew he wouldn't be able to see nature like this again.

Maybe this was a dream.

Maybe this is how he pictured the outside world to be.

Maybe-

A gasp escaped his lips as he felt a warming presence again and looked around, flinching back when he saw the same orange pacifier from before move closer towards him. He slowly reached his arms to it and jumped back as the pacifier grew hotter, his body stilled as orange ribbons emerged from the sphered object and stretched toward himself. The wind blew with more force as this happened before the light of the pacifier slowly simmered as well as the heat. Tsuna blinked and breathed out as he looked up at the cottage before walking up the porch steps. The pacifier pulsed lightly as he neared the door but he stopped himself as he looked around the porch. His eyes then caught the brown door mat with the words "Benvenuto" in the most beautiful cursive bit what caught his eye wasn't the writing nor the Italian language. No, what caught his eye was the small tag hooked at the end.

"Alla mia mamma, da Renato."

Tsuna rose a brow at the name and flipped the tag but found nothing on the other side, with a sigh he stood back up and looked at the door before turning around and looking back at the tall trees and the rushing river. The bright sun dimmed across the view point and Tsuna knew he'd miss this. He'd miss being able to see like this but he had no choice. He had to open that door.

Taking a deep breath, he reached out to the door handle and slowly twisted, never noticing his pacifier turning yellow nor how it mixed with his color. Then a soft yellow color enveloped him.

A loud gasp rang throughout the air as Tsuna sat up with the bed sheets tangled within his legs. Slowly he placed a hand on his heart and closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten. His breath soon paced down and he opened his eyes again only to find darkness, the darkness he's grown accustomed to for more than ten years. Ten years without seeing light until now and he wondered why now. Why is he suddenly having such realistic dreams that he could see within them? That he could hear, feel, smell?

His body soon eased from the tension and he slowly turned his body and let his legs dangle from the bed before slowly stepping onto the floor. The cool wooden floor made him shiver but he walked forward until he felt a wall before him and placed his hand against it before slipping on his slippers. Then he walked onto the tiled floor and scratched his scalp as he headed towards the kitchen. His stomach growled unexpectedly and he groaned to himself as he felt the chair hit his foot before he moved himself over and walked to the fridge. His fingers grasped the cold handle and opened it, the cool air him him and Tsuna pulled up the collar of the over sized shirt since it fell past his shoulder. He let his fingers roam the shelves until he felt a familiar carton and grabbed it along with the jug of milk next to it. Closing the fridge he made his way over to the stove and grabbed one of the many pans off the side.

Tsuna let fingers do the work as he placed the pan on the stove and opened the cabinet above him, grabbing a familiar bottle of oil before pouring some into the pan, moving the pan side to side. He slowly turned the stove knob and sighed shortly before he started to crack the eggs into the pan. When he did this he let his mind wonder back to his recent dreams. All of them weirdly had him being able to see along with him owning an orange pacifier- but why? What did they mean?

The smell of cooked eggs filled the air and Tsuna just sighed as he continued to stir them, his mind still plagued by his oddly realistic dreams. After he deemed his food ready he reached to counter behind him and let his fingers roam the dishes before picking up a plate. He then scooped up the eggs and turned off the stove before setting the spatula down and moving over around the counter to sit on one of the three counter stools, but not before getting a fork.

The brunette quietly ate as he drummed his fingers against the counter, his mind going farther back into the last event of their mission.

His eyes lingered around even though he couldn't see, just the feeling of being able to "look" around gave him a bit of comfort. It Gave him the memory of when he could see.


	6. CH 6

"Thank you so much for helping me Fon," said the brunette as he carried two bags while the other carried the rest. Tsuna had recently went shopping until he ran into Fon, who was on the way to his training session. Honestly, the brunette really didn't want to bother the other but the soon to be storm Arcobaleno couldn't help but assist the other as he watched the young sky carry a large amount of grocery bags. To the older, he had always wondered how the blind sky could be able to manage without watching everything around him but the storm figured it had to be the willpower Tsuna had. The determination along with something hidden within the sky that led him to a clean path and assisted him when he needed help.

"It's no problem Tsunayoshi, after all, it's best to be around my sky," My sky, Tsuna echoed mentally as he smiled up at the other. His cheeks soon felt warm from the embarrassment of being called out, really he should be used to this; then again, he never really had much praise but he knew he shouldn't over-react to something so trivial. The brunette huffed as he felt his arms grow weak from the small supply of groceries and noted to himself that he had to train sooner or later, something he hasn't done in months. On the other hand, Tsuna never recalled himself to train his muscles into a full extent, he had only exercised to stay alert and only had small muscles to get him through the days of work. Work, he mused to himself, he missed staying at home just to look over other Famiglias and to see what they're up to, even though he was completely hidden. Well he could still do that now but he felt himself become a bit rusty ever since the day Checker-face came into his home and told him what he was going to be, sure he still looked over amongst others but he never had time to fully indulge himself.

"Yeah well, I didn't mean to disturb your way to your training, hopefully we'll reach my home and you could go back," his voice was soft as he mentally meant that he never really meant to intrude on Fon's life or to disturb his own 'cycle.' He only came outside to buy groceries since he'd noticed he ran out, he never really meant for his friend to be caught up with him. The martial artist just chuckled and shook his head, even though he knew the other couldn't really see- or maybe he could with those earpieces? Fon didn't know but he let out a low sigh as he knew the other felt as if he was intruding on his personal life.

"It's fine Tsunayoshi, it's no harm to help," Fon tried his best to word how he said the next few lines that escaped his lips, hoping he wouldn't offend the other. Straining his hearing, the older male could hear a small 'okay' and he smiled when the other finally understood. Looking up he had remembered the brunette saying that the building he was in was a cosy looking building with over thirty floors, something that was even too much for Fon to have.

"I think we're here Tsunayoshi," The brunette nodded.

"Does it say Casa Del Cielo?" Brown eyes scanned over the building and indeed it had the words Casa Del Cielo. "Yes it does," Tsuna nodded and walking mesmerizingly down the path of the sidewalk. Of course living there for about roughly two years, Tsuna had figured his way around the building without his contacts, which where currently in but his headphones were off, making them completely useless. Should've charged them, Tsuna grunted to himself. Once they were inside Fon has asked what floor he was on and Tsuna smiled warily at him. Fon had nearly felt himself wonder how and why Tsuna had picked a high floor but noted to keep it to himself.

"The door has a small lion on it, to the right," The braided male hummed to himself as Tsuna pulled out a pair of keys, a small bright lion key-chain hung from it. With a twist the door was open and the brunette made his way over to the counter, hauling the bags up. Fon followed after the other and gently placed the bags down, sighing in relief that his sleeves hadn't entangled themselves within the grocery bags.

"Thank you Fon for helping me."

The storm just looked at the sky and shook his head, placing a hand on the others shoulder in a kind manner. "It's fine Tsunayoshi, I'm glad i could help." A smile warmed it's way onto Tsuna's face and Fon noticed how bright and beautiful their sky was for such a young age. The smile that radiated to him was the only proof that he needed in order to will himself in protecting Tsuna, he was sure if the others got closer to the sky, they would feel the same. Looking down at Tsuna's bright caramel eyes, he wondered if even that stoic hitman would come to love the sky. After all, Reborn wasn't the type to stay in group, hell, none of them were but the hitman seemed to dislike them very much but when the other was around the brunette, Fon had noticed the other relax but stay on guard. This outcome shocked the rest but soon realized that they too had slowly warmed up to the sky and hopefully they would get closer to the other.

"If you'd like," Tsuna started, tilting his head down to fumble with his fingers, "You could stay for lunch." Fon raised a brow and felt as if he was intruding on the other now, "Are you sure Tsunayoshi?"

"Don't worry it's fine, plus I need to discuss something with you after if you don't mind."

Oh, Fon thought, tilting his head to the side as he saw the brunette look anxiously at him, as if expecting rejection. "Alright."

* * *

Fon had to say, Tsuna was a surprisingly good cook despite the lack of sense. The smell of shrimp still littered throughout the small condo, mixing with the soft smell of vanilla as Tsuna had put an incense. The taste of cheese and pasta lingered in Fon's mouth as he sipped the cup of tea, to which Tsuna had kindly made despite the other saying he could do it. Now they were currently sitting comfortably within their own silence as the brunette took small sips of his peach tea. His caramel eyes had dimmed from the headphones not being in use but didn't bother with it as he still managed without them.

"Fon," he said softly, his fingers gripping the cool glass. "Can you help train me?"

* * *

A/N: Ahh i sorta rushed this but currently i'm thinking how to set up the story. I mock myself cause i made a list of the stories i have to update from different accounts and i cry, like 10 stories and i'm going down the line from there( I have a Ao3 too.) Either way excuse my mistakes, sorry if it's confusing and thanks for reading! Next chapter is where Fon teaches Tsuna how to defend himself and handle the storms flames! Its gonna be a longer chapter, promise.

P.S. If you want to know my accounts(Ao3, tumblr, etc..) just ask, though i'm not gonna put them up on my bio for reasons

P.P.S. Do yall want a main ship aside from Arco27? Like F27, R27, V27, C27, etc?


	7. CH 7

_"Breathe in and out Tsunayoshi."_

The voice told him gently. He tried though, he really did. But all he felt from his surroundings were the intense intake of flames, as well as someones hand caressing his. The feeling of soft yet rough hands held onto his own as the pulse of flames emitted from it. Tsuna could feel yet at the same time he couldn't, confusing him and caused his heart to beat faster and faster. His breaths came out in ripples and sounded as if he was having an attack, but he wasn't. The flames that he felt within his core made it hard for him to concentrate, as well as make it hard for him to distinguish reality and fantasy. Sucking in a breathe, he leaned more toward the others flame but flinched when the flame grew. Currently he and Fon were sitting in front of each other, Tsuna had told the other to help him train but in order to fully do that, he had to get used to the storm's flames.

 _"Do you need me to stop?"_

The brunette shook his head and slowly opened his eyes, only to be welcomed back to the dark. He moved his eyes over the area before himself and bit his lip when he couldn't see anything. Without his headphones his worth plummeted. Tsuna exhaled and squeezed Fon's hands, warily smiling when he felt the other move his hand to the side of his cheek. "We should stop for now Tsunayoshi, before you overwhelm yourself." Fon's voice was smooth and soft. The brunette wanted to protest, to say he could keep going but all he could do was nod numbly as he let out a shaky breath as Fon's thumb ran across his cheek. The Storm couldn't help but be entranced at the glazed and faded look his Sky had. "Tsuna," he muttered out. The brunette hummed and looked up to where he thought Fon was, the elder frowned when the Sky had a tired look in his eyes.

"I think you should head to bed," Tsuna shook his head but let his storm steadily, reach his arms out, taking him within his own. The brunette whined out in protest yet let the other do what he pleased. Fon let his arms wrap around Tsuna and let one hand slid underneath his legs. Letting out a huff, the braided male noticed how light the other was and grew concerned but decided that it was for another time to ask his Sky. Walking through the condo, Fon found Tsuna's bedroom and slowly placed the other down onto the bed. He let his palm cup the others face, tracing his thumb across the others cheek and down to his lips before he covered the other with a duvet. Just as he was about to leave a hand wrapped around his wrist. Looking back, he saw Tsuna looking into his direction with pleading eyes. He gently put his other hand on the brunette's as Tsuna had his head buried into the pillow, his eyes closed for a brief moment as he lightly gripped Fon's wrist.

"Don't leave," Caramel eyes looked up at dark hazelnut ones. "Please." Something within Fon pounded as he felt his heart clench at the sight. Slowly he raised Tsuna's hand, that covered his own, up to his lips. Gently, he let his lips skim over the other's knuckles.

"Of course."

Tsuna felt himself float once more, except the air was more dense and suffocating. Each breath he took felt as if needles were stabbing his lungs, attacking his insides. A small orange light flew out of his shirt and a familiar orange pacifier came into view, floating before him. Tsuna then knew he was having a Lucid dream. Slowly, he moved down as he felt the warmth of the pacifier lighting his way as it shone through the dark abyss. Tsuna then realized it was hard to see as he went further and further down. _Mist_ , he thought his hand reached out and felt the air around him, shivering once the air dampened. Tsuna let out a breathe and jumped back when he realized his breath came out in puffs of smoke. He then heard yells and quickly maneuvered his way through the mist, his heart pounding whenever the screams grew louder and louder. Once he reached to where the area had the screams, they suddenly stopped. Tsuna looked around and almost cried out when he saw a trail of blood on the floor. He slowly walked toward the scene and crouched down. A sudden whisper in his ear made him jump back as he then noticed a two-story house in front of him. Shivers crawled down his spine as the door creaked opened and mist streamed out. Slowly he made his way up the stairs of the house and let his hand run over the decaying wood. As he stepped inside he screamed out as he felt himself fall.

Tsuna woke up with a gasp and he quickly looked around and found himself in the dark. He sighed in relieve as he realized he wasn't dreaming anymore. He sat up straight and drew his legs towards his chest, sitting there- he tried to comprehend his dream. He thought over it and let himself relax before he moved off the bed. Tsuna stood still for a moment and noticed the condo was silent, he then realized that Fon was here before and steadily made his way to the living-room, hands trailing against the wall in order to keep himself from falling. "Fon?" He said softly, a frown marred his face as he heard no response. Once he had made his way into the main room, he sat down; running his fingers through his hair as he tried to calm himself.

The dreams he kept having were scaring him, feeling and seeing places he's never been to was frightening and he hated it. He hated feeling weak, this was why he asked for help but before he could train, he had to grow accustomed to flames. His acquaintances flames were _strong_ and _powerful_ , something that overwhelmed him as soon as he felt them. Pulling his knees to his chest, Tsuna closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate. Then the feeling of flames overtook his fingers, and he slowly let his flames flow out. Tsuna bit his lip when he couldn't hold his flames as he used to, it pained him to have them on for over a minute but he tried, he really did.

 _"How's our sky?"_

A hum came after the question as the smell of cigarettes wafted through the air. Reborn looked down as he blew out a smoke from his mouth, his eyes narrowing at the man before him. " _Weak_ ," muttered the braided male. Fon sighed as he thought back on Tsuna and felt his heart tighten at the sight of his Sky struggling to keep up with them. He knew the other tried but there was only so much his Sky could do in a certain period.

"Though he knows about that. It's the reason why he asked me to train him but he can't handle our flames. No matter how much he would try we overwhelm him."

The ravenette sighed as he pushed himself off the wall, throwing the cigarette to the floor, crushing it underneath his dress shoe. The pile of ash stared back at the hitman as it drifted with the wind. "He'll become used to it as we interact with him more, and more. Although, he should've started with a lower flame."

"You mean like Skull?"

A disgusted look etched on Reborns face as he heard the name. "Sadly yes, out of all of us, Skull's flames are the lowest depict him being as obnoxious and loud as he is." Fon frowned at the way the other described the Cloud but knew it was true. The braided male ran his hand through his hair as he looked off into the distance. Their location was an odd one but the Sun had decided with it as it was a more secure place to talk among themselves.

"But even though that fools flames may be low, it can spike up any minute, meaning our Sky's Cloud is unstable." Reborn looked to the ground before looking at his watch, frowning as he realized the time. Fon looked at the taller man and looked off into the sunrise.

"We should head back, dawn is near. I also received a letter today from CheckerFace that our next mission is in the next two days so I need to meet up with Tsuna later on to help him become accustomed to my Storm flames."

"We have to remember our Sky is fragile, anything that can upset him upsets us."

"I know."

When Tsuna was small he dreamt of touching the Sky, being where the clouds would be, the sun, the mist, the storm, rain, lightning... But he couldn't reach to them, after all, he was weak. His fathers side was the most likely reason he was involved within the mafia, his mothers side was calm and reassuring. Yes, there were a few dealers within his mothers bloodline but it didn't affect him as much as his fathers. His mother once told him that in order to chase the Sky's elements, the Sky must grow strong themselves. And that's that Tsuna did, he reached and reached but soon he realized the more he went toward his goal, it would become more farther. So he stopped. Tsuna had grown accustomed to the dark when his only family disappeared one by one, leaving him behind. His blood was filled with murder as time grew on, the way others took their life for him was engraved within. Now he fears he'll lose his elements too if he took the wrong turn. This was why he wanted to grow stronger when he was younger, but the doubt his father gave him made him stay put, depict his mothers attempt to pull him through.

Letting out a shaky breath, the brunette let his hand rest on his chest. He took a deep breath as he felt his heart pound erratically, head hurting. He truly was weak, but that won't stop him from trying to protect his elements. Even if it meant losing himself during the process.

* * *

A/N: To those still reading this fic, hey. I know I haven't updated in a year but that's mostly due to laziness and school since I don't have as much time as I used to. This chapter has been in my drafts for awhile and just recently I thought about correcting a few things and publishing- even though this chapter doesn't really feel right. I honestly don't know when the next update will be but I at least plan to continue this story half way- which is not even close so don't worry. Last chapter i mentioned ships which in retrospect is kind of dumb since this fic is arco27 meaning every Arcobaleno will have a romantic-type relationship with Tsuna but when I asked, I think I sorta thought of it as like the most voted ship would have more 'screen time' than the rest. I don't really know but I still have a poll on my page so ya'll can still decide for a more 'screen time' ship or just keep it as equal arco27.


End file.
